


O menino que mora nas casinhas coloridas

by LittleTen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O-centric, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, Halloween, Kim Jongin | Kai-centric, M/M, OT12 (EXO), OT9 (EXO), Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTen/pseuds/LittleTen
Summary: Jongin é apaixonado pelo bairro das casinhas coloridas, mas não exatamente só pelas casinhas. Um certo menino ruivo que mora na casinha amarela também é dono do seu coração.Sendo um medroso de carteirinha, Jongin nunca soube como falar com o crush devidamente, então ele vai usar o Halloween para bater na porta do dito cujo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	O menino que mora nas casinhas coloridas

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, essa é a primeira história que posto aqui no site. Ela está fazendo parte de um livro do projeto KaisooBook. É um projeto muito lindo que publica livro de fanfics.  
> Este é o twitter do projeto: @kaisoobook

Jongin amava a rua das casinhas coloridas. 

Todos os dias ficava ansioso para virar aquela tão conhecida esquina que dava para o bairro cheio de cores, mesmo que conhecesse tudo de cima a baixo. Adorava a sensação gostosa do vento batendo no rosto enquanto pedalava pelas vielas mais estreitas do local, entregando os jornais da pequena vendinha da tia. 

Muitos podiam odiar, mas Jongin amava entregar aqueles jornais todo o dia à tarde depois da aula. Comia o almoço rapidinho só para poder sair e fazer o seu trabalho, só para ter as tão bonitas casinhas enchendo seus olhos novamente. 

Aquele dia não foi diferente, estava devorando às pressas o  _ bulgogi _ tão bem preparado por sua tia que a mulher teve de chamar sua atenção: 

— Jongin, por favor! A comida não vai fugir do seu prato! — falava devagar, observando o sobrinho lhe lançar o olhar. — A loja nem abriu ainda. 

— Mas os jornais não precisam ser entregues no mesmo horário em que a loja abre, certo? 

De fato, sim, era uma verdade. A mulher suspirou e estalou a língua, lançando um olhar significativo para o moreno. 

— Isso não tem a ver com o tal menino da casa amarela, ou tem? 

Assim que as palavras atingiram os ouvidos de Jongin, ele não pôde conter o engasgo que subiu mais rápido do que qualquer coisa. Como iria mentir depois de um fracasso como esse? Estava praticamente berrando um sim, mas, obviamente, sua tia não precisava saber disso. 

—  _ Pfff… _ É claro que não, tia! Você sabe como eu gosto daquele bairro, não sabe? A senhora sabe do meu gosto pelas cores e arquitetura… — seu tom gradativamente descia ao passo que observava o olhar da mulher a sua frente ficar cada vez mais significativo. 

—  _ Okay… _ — ela verbalizou enquanto começava a tirar os pratos da mesa. — Vou acreditar nessa sua mentira descarada — completou sem antes rir baixinho das bochechas ruborizadas do sobrinho. — Tenha cuidado ao descer lombas e com as sinaleiras, não quero te ver no pronto-socorro novamente! 

— Tudo bem, tia. Eu vou me cuidar. — Jongin levantou e abraçou a mulher com carinho, logo depois pegando a caixa com jornais para colocar na bicicleta. 

— Promete? 

— Prometo! 

E com um beijinho na testa, Jongin saiu pedalando pela rua movimentada em que a loja da tia ficava. 

Assobiando a melodia de  _ Heroes _ , de  _ David Bowie _ , acenava para as senhoras que o cumprimentavam todos os dias. Já era conhecido por aquelas bandas. Ele e a sua fiel companheira, a  _ Magrela azul.  _

Ganhara de presente da mãe há uns dois natais. Lembrava de ter ficado tão feliz com o presente que prometera lavar a louça o resto da vida. No outro dia já estava ele pedalando pelas ruas do bairro em que morava, ignorando os gritos preocupados da mãe para que não fosse muito rápido, mas ele só queria sentir a brisa forte fazendo um barulho engraçado em seus ouvidos à medida que aumentava a velocidade. Jongin sentia-se único, o dono do mundo. 

E quando chegava lá em cima da lomba, na parte mais alta do lugar é que sentia-se realmente feliz, quando podia enxergar toda a cidade, todas as luzes que a tornavam cada vez mais bonita. 

Jongin queria descobrir o que ia além de tudo isso também. 

E foi com esse desejo que um dia acabou por encontrar o bairro das casinhas coloridas. Foi como um choque na primeira vez que viu, pois no meio de tantas casas padrão, achou uma rua cheia de construções que faziam um arco-íris na Terra. 

Era lindo, na verdade. 

Quando a tia veio lhe sugerir o trabalho para entregar os jornais, não pôde ficar mais contente. Adorava andar de bicicleta e adorava mais ainda a rua das casinhas coloridas. 

Mas havia uma coisa no meio disso tudo que Jongin sabia gostar ainda mais: o menino que mora na casa amarela. 

A quem ele podia enganar? Ninguém, é claro. Não quando ficava quase uma hora inteirinha observando o garoto de cabelos um tanto avermelhados ler seus livros perto da janela, ajeitando os óculos redondos que sempre teimavam em escorregar pelo nariz bonito. Ficava tanto tempo parado lá, que às vezes chegava atrasado na loja por causa dos jornais que ficavam acumulados na caixa junto da Magrela azul. 

Perdia segundos, minutos, horas, mas não se arrependia. Não quando o dono do seu tempo era aquele menino bonito que fazia seu pobre coração chacoalhar feito um doido dentro do peito. 

Quando enfim dobrou a tão famosa esquina, um sorriso tomou conta dos lábios de Jongin. As casinhas já podiam ser vistas e as conversas das pessoas em seus quintais também. Algumas tinham cercas, outras não e a maioria era uma do ladinho da outra, cada qual com a sua cor. E era em uma dessas — na amarela, mais especificamente — que o tal menino morava. Era uma pena não saber seu nome. 

Jongin apertou o freio a fim de diminuir a velocidade à medida que chegava mais perto da casa amarela. Encostou a bicicleta no poste mais próximo e direcionou seus olhos para a janela tão conhecida, mas algo estava errado. O garoto não estava lá. 

Franziu o cenho e não queria admitir, mas seu coração apertou um pouquinho por não ver a sua paixonite lendo seus livros. Decidiu esperar alguns minutos, sentando, por fim, no paralelepípedo da calçada. 

O que será que ele estava fazendo agora? Queria muito saber, pois fosse o que fosse, tal coisa o tinha impedido de vê-lo naquele dia. 

Estava bravo, muito bravo. Tão bravo que a pedrinha que chutara chegou ao outro lado da rua, aquilo era uma conquista! Quando estava prestes a levantar e continuar o seu trabalho, viu a porta da casinha amarela ser aberta e logo a imagem de um garoto saindo da casa preencheu seus olhos. Era ele! 

— Kyungsoo! — Uma voz feminina surgiu, chamando a atenção do garoto. — Não esqueça os doces para o Halloween, não quero ter a casa bombardeada por ovos! 

— Okay, mãe! Pode deixar. 

Jongin sorriu ao ouvir aquela voz pela primeira vez. Era rouquinha, mas suave e bonita ao mesmo tempo, como um veludo. 

— Então seu nome é Kyungsoo… — sussurrou para si mesmo, querendo ver como o nome soava por entre seus lábios. Era um nome bonito, digno da pessoa a quem ele pertencia. 

🍭

Jongin nunca foi de seguir pessoas, por isso mesmo não tinha nenhuma rede social, mesmo que seu melhor amigo — um altão orelhudo e loiro de farmácia — enchesse o seu saco o tempo inteiro para que criasse um perfil nessas tais redes. A verdade era que o moreno entendia bulhufas desses assuntos, e queria mesmo ficar longe de todas essas coisas complicadas. Já não bastava a matemática… Que o Pai afastasse esse cálice para bem longe. 

Além do mais, desastrado do jeito que era, muito provavelmente seria descoberto em segundos pelo seu alvo. Seu coração batia desesperado só com o pensamento de que o ruivinho pudesse virar a qualquer momento e dar de frente com a sua cara de pau. Mas sempre se faz sacrifícios pela pessoa que gosta, certo? Então não se importou em ter que seguir Kyungsoo para muito além da rota de seu trabalho, saindo do bairro das casinhas coloridas. 

O destino do baixinho era um mercadinho antigo, perto o suficiente da loja em que Jongin trabalhava. O moreno precisou respirar fundo e agarrar a ideia de segui-lo até mesmo dentro do estabelecimento, a danada queria fugir com o rabo entre as pernas. 

Kyungsoo tinha gostos estranhos e diversos. Era muito indeciso, por sinal. Ficava tempo suficiente na tarefa de escolher entre _ balinhas azedinhas em formas de minhocas _ e  _ balas de gelatina _ . Se Jongin tivesse coragem o suficiente, diria para levar as de gelatina. Eram as suas favoritas. Observou também que Kyungsoo sempre franzia a testa ao olhar a validade dos produtos, ou quando mordia os lábios de levinho em dúvida. Estava quase se perdendo em todas aquelas expressões quando sentiu um quase ataque cardíaco se aproximando. O baixinho o olhou de canto, como quem não queria nada, percebendo enfim a presença do mais alto. 

Não é novidade que Jongin é um estabanado de carteirinha, certo? 

No desespero de arranjar qualquer desculpa para estar quase completamente grudado a um desconhecido, Jongin virou muito rápido para a prateleira, esbarrando em alguns pacotes de balas de goma e cereja. O som dos produtos caindo no chão foi alto, e o moreno agradeceu mentalmente por eles terem disfarçado o seu muxoxo de frustração. 

_ Belo trabalho, Kim Jongin. Você é um completo idiota. _ Pensou. 

Quando estava quase passando dessa para melhor, uma risadinha baixa o trouxe de volta para o mundo dos vivos. Kyungsoo o olhava, sem rodeios ou insegurança, enquanto juntava alguns dos pacotes de bala e entregava para Jongin. O mais alto não queria admitir, mas o toque dos dedos — mesmo que muito rápido — de Kyungsoo nos seus, fez seu corpo arrepiar todinho. 

— Você precisa ter um pouco mais de cuidado. — A voz era calma e baixinha, e isso quase fez com que Jongin se derretesse por completo. 

— Pois é… 

Estava nervoso, muito nervoso. Quase explodindo por dentro. Não imaginou que seu maior  _ crush _ da vida começaria um diálogo, assim do nada. Não sabia o que dizer e se sentiu o cara mais tosco da cidade inteira. 

Parecendo perceber seu desconforto, Kyungsoo prosseguiu: 

— Está comprando para o Halloween também? 

— Sim! — Uma grande mentira. — Minha tia sempre me deixa essa tarefa de comprar os doces, mas eu nunca sei o que escolher. As crianças hoje em dia são muito exigentes — falou enquanto apertava a orelha esquerda, claro sinal de que estava envergonhado. Estava perdido, derrotado, destroçado. 

— Mesmo? Minha mãe também. Ela morre de medo de que as crianças joguem ovos na nossa casa. — Jongin teve de prender a respiração ao ver aquele sorriso bonito em forma de coração. 

Estava mesmo ferrado. Se Kyungsoo ainda não percebeu que Jongin estava a ponto de ter um treco ali mesmo, ficaria óbvio agora. 

Ele não sabia o que fazer, então optou por soltar uma risadinha nervosa enquanto puxava de leve os cabelos da nuca. O ruivinho não parava de observá-lo, claramente esperando uma resposta. 

— Bom, eu tenho que ir — Jongin começou, andando devagar para trás. — A gente se vê. — Não esperou nem mesmo Kyungsoo responder, saiu disparado pela porta do mercadinho, sentindo que naquele dia todas as entidades divinas deveriam estar contra si. 

🍭

Sua tia nunca fora de perguntar muito sobre sua vida, mas ao entrar com aquela cara de total derrota escancarada, a mulher vestida em um avental azul cheio de nuvenzinhas teve de expressar sua preocupação. E foi direto ao ponto: 

— Dia ruim com o tal menino? 

Às vezes, achava que Kim Soohyun era dona de algum poder especial, porque a capacidade de saber tudo que Jongin passava era assustadora. 

— Nem pergunte, tia. Vou estar no quarto e lá ficarei pelo resto dos meus dias. Pode começar a procurar por um novo carinha para entregar os jornais. Minha cota de  _ “pagador de mico” _ estourou por hoje. — Jongin choramingava enquanto subia as escadas degrau por degrau, bem devagar, como se estivesse desfalecendo.

Era um belo de um dramático. 

A mulher apenas riu divertida, seu sobrinho era um fofo todo apaixonadinho. 

Quando enfim deitou sua cabeça com força no travesseiro macio, Jongin só queria abrir um buraco na terra e se esconder lá. Depois daquele belo fracasso no mercadinho diante do dono de seu coração, não queria encarar o mundo nunca mais. Estava até mesmo cogitando jogar sua listinha de  _ “Como falar com o menino da casa amarela” _ fora. Com certeza Kyungsoo não deveria estar entendendo nada após ser deixado para trás a ver navios. 

Que belo começo. 

Sem nem mesmo desgrudar os olhos do poster do Homem-Aranha grudado no teto do quarto, Jongin abriu a gaveta da mesa de cabeceira e remexeu algumas coisas no móvel até achar o papelzinho amarelo todo dobrado. Fizera aquela lista uns três dias depois de descobrir que o menino mais lindo do mundo morava naquela casa. Lembra de ter se achado o maior idiota por ter feito algo tão clichê. Os itens eram: 

1 - Ter muita coragem; 

2 - Estar bem vestido; 

3 - Saber do que ele gosta (para ter assuntos legais nas conversas);

4 - Ter um pouquinho mais de coragem; 

5 - Não ser um completo banana; 

Tinha certeza que acabara de arruinar o quinto item naquela breve conversa mais cedo. Poderia até adicionar mais dois itens à lista:  _ “6 - Siga-o como um stalker” _ e  _ “7 - Passe vergonha em frente ao crush no mercadinho (cientificamente comprovado)” _ . 

Choramingou mais um pouquinho lembrando da total vergonha alheia. Como conseguiria falar com Kyungsoo agora? 

Afundou seu rosto no travesseiro, esperando que talvez um cochilo pudesse melhorar as coisas.

— Jongin? O Halloween é daqui a dois dias. — A voz da tia estava abafada no andar de baixo. O garoto franziu o cenho. Por que estava preocupada com aquele assunto agora? — Não acha que é uma boa oportunidade? 

Se sua vida fosse uma animação, com certeza uma luz indicando “ideia” estaria sobrevoando a sua cabeça. Levantou em um salto da cama, correndo até o guarda-roupa, fuçando os tecidos até achar um em especial. Algo que não usava há tempos. Com um sorriso travesso nos lábios, Jongin pensava que aquela era sim uma ótima oportunidade.

🍭

O calendário marcava um grande e belo “X” vermelho em cima do número 31 no papel. Era 31 de outubro, o famoso Halloween ou Dia das Bruxas. Era exatamente por isso que Jongin não era tão fã daquela data comemorativa. Quem em sua sã consciência gostaria de comemorar o dia das bruxas? 

Sempre ficava arrepiado ao ouvir Chanyeol contar todas aquelas histórias horríveis de terror, por isso mesmo decidira que ficaria longe de festas das tais bruxas ou do próprio tinhoso. Nunca entendeu de fato o porquê das crianças saírem todas felizes de casa com os monstros à solta naquele dia. Até a data era estranha, um número quebrado, vê se pode! 

Parado em frente ao espelho a quase uma hora inteira, Jongin pensava que aquele plano tinha tudo para dar errado, porque primeiro: nunca comemorou o Halloween (mesmo que Chanyeol lhe trouxesse muitos docinhos depois); segundo: sua fantasia era, no mínimo, hilária e não assustadora; terceiro: estava indo falar com o  _ crush _ ao qual deixou boiando no mercadinho há dois dias. Estava ferrado. 

— Jongin… — começou sua tia, assim que entrou pela porta do quarto. — Já está pronto? — Ela sorriu divertida ao ver o sobrinho vestido com aquela fantasia. Estava uma gracinha. 

— Tia, não! — exclamou enquanto escondia o rosto atrás dos braços cobertos pelo tecido marrom fofinho, querendo fugir do flash do celular da mulher mais velha. — Fala sério… Não vai dar certo! — Jongin já choramingava com um bico enorme nos lábios, sentindo o pompom, que agora era o seu rabinho, ao sentar na cama com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. 

— Claro que não, querido! Você está uma graça. Tenho certeza que ele vai ficar cheio de amores por você. — Tentava animar o sobrinho. 

— Ele vai rir, isso sim! 

— Então você não vai nem tentar? — proferiu a mulher, sentando ao lado do moreno na cama. — Vai deixar que ele fique com aquela imagem sua no dia do encontro no mercadinho? 

Nesse momento, Jongin cerrou os olhos para a mulher.  _ Psicologia reversa é uma naba _ , pensou. Sua tia tinha um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, sabendo que o tinha convencido. Ele observou-a se inclinar para pegar algo no chão, e quase quis rir de nervoso quando viu uma cesta em forma de ursinho em suas mãos. 

— Tia… 

— É para combinar! — incentivava contente e orgulhosa. — Agora vá, ou as outras crianças vão pegar todos os doces. Traga uns para mim, sim? 

— Sim, senhora. — Suspirou e levantou, descendo as escadas em direção à porta. 

Girou a maçaneta decidido, iria definitivamente mudar aquela imagem devastadora que mostrou a Kyungsoo naquele dia. Desceu os degraus da escadinha da pequena área de entrada com o peito estufado, e foi em direção à Magrela azul. 

Pedalou pelas ruas achando que a qualquer momento iria ter um troço ali mesmo. Seu coração estava tão nervoso que temia o pobrezinho morrer rapidinho. Por muitas vezes, cogitou dar meia volta e retornar para a segurança das suas cobertas fofinhas, mas tinha de fazer aquilo. Por ele e por Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo… 

Só o nome do baixinho já lhe dava um revertério no estômago. 

Quando enfim chegou no bairro tão amado das casinhas coloridas, achou que provavelmente sua fantasia era de palhaço, pois teve a sensação de que todos — isso mesmo, todos — estavam olhando para si. 

Ah, qual é! Era só um menino de dezesseis anos vestido de ursinho. Tudo normal… Ursos são raivosos, certo? 

Desceu da bicicleta querendo entrar no primeiro arbusto que encontrasse. Caminhou alguns metros até enfim chegar em frente da casa amarela. Respirou fundo, observando todas aquelas crianças com fantasias diversas. Fantasmas, zumbis, lobisomens, bonecas macabras e até o Spock entraram na festa. Não parecia tão ruim assim, afinal. 

Agarrado à cesta em forma de urso que ganhara mais cedo, Jongin tentava lembrar de todos os itens presentes na lista de  _ Como falar com o menino que mora na casa amarela,  _ e lembrou que ter coragem era um deles. Era agora! Não podia ter medo ou vergonha. Se era pra ser um urso, então ele seria o melhor urso! 

Caminhou decidido até a porta da frente da casa, subindo alguns poucos degraus. Sobrancelhas franzidas e um bico de confiança nos lábios. 

— Essa já é minha! — sussurrou para si mesmo, observando de canto de olho algumas poucas crianças curiosas o observando. 

Esticou o braço e quando estava prestes a bater na madeira, recuou. Jurou ter ouvido um muxoxo frustrado do grupinho. Não podia simplesmente bater sem ter o que falar, não podia arriscar parecer um bobo na frente dele novamente. 

Caminhava de um lado para o outro, tentando formar alguma frase legal naquela cachola, mais um pouquinho e um buraco se formaria abaixo de si. Quando já estava na vigésima quinta volta, ouviu a porta à frente se abrir, o barulho da fechadura ecoando na sua cabeça em branco. 

Seus olhos dobraram de tamanho assim que ouviu aquela risadinha rouca. Parou de súbito. Tudo parecia ter parado, o tempo, o vento e até mesmo a sua respiração. Fora pego desprevenido, o que faria? O que diria? Curvou os lábios em desespero, xingando-se o máximo possível por não pensar em algo plausível. 

—  _ Gostosuras ou travessuras?  _ — Ouviu uma menininha do grupinho sussurrar para si, lhe ajudando. 

— Gostosuras ou travessuras?! — Praticamente gritou. Não tinha coragem de falar mais nada, pois sabia que se abrisse a boca, com toda certeza, seu coração sairia gritando por aquelas ruas. 

Kyungsoo riu soprado, encostando-se ao batente da porta. Observou o moreno a sua frente com cuidado, percebendo que se Jongin não estivesse de urso, naquele momento, estaria fazendo cosplay de tomate. 

— Tenho algumas gostosuras para você, Sr. Urso. Quer? — Kyungsoo tirou algumas barrinhas de chocolate do bolso da sua fantasia, balançando em frente ao rosto, esperando alguma reação de Jongin, que não veio. 

Jongin estava estupefato diante da imagem que via. Queria ter evitado, mas seu queixo já tinha caído há tempos. Kyungsoo estava adorável… Adorável até demais. Aquela fantasia tinha caído perfeitamente no baixinho. 

Kyungsoo vestia uma roupa parecida com a sua, mas o seu animal era um pinguim. Um fofo, baixinho, rechonchudo e extremamente amável pinguim. 

— Que tal mais travessuras do que gostosuras? — Jongin falou no automático, perdido naquela visão de Kyungsoo. Seu pensamento foi quebrado por uma gargalhada alta e divertida, finalmente se dando conta do que havia dito. 

— É uma proposta tentadora, mas há crianças no recinto. — Apontou para o grupinho que os observava até então. Assim que perceberam terem sido descobertas, rapidamente se dissiparam, correndo atrapalhadas pelas ruas, deixando os dois sozinhos. — Aliás — começou —, você fica extremamente fofo com vergonha. 

Se o plano de Do Kyungsoo era ajudá-lo, não estava dando nem um pouco certo. Só acordou de seu transe quando sentiu sua cestinha ficar mais pesada, o baixinho tinha colocado alguns doces e chocolates lá. 

— Gosta de balas de gelatina? 

Jongin afirmou com a cabeça, observando como os olhos de Kyungsoo eram bonitos e brilhantes. Alguns fios vermelhos escapavam pelo capuz da fantasia e caíam sobre eles. Quis passar seus dedos ali para escondê-los atrás da orelha bonita. Por Deus, até as orelhas daquele menino eram bonitas. 

— Não fiquei surpreso quando te vi por aqui. Afinal, é isso que stalkers fazem, certo? — Kyungsoo perguntou enquanto colocava algumas balas de goma na boca. 

— O quê? — Jongin piscou algumas vezes tentando entender aquela frase. 

— Ué… — riu. — Alguém que segue as pessoas por aí é um stalker. — O baixinho deu de ombros, observando Jongin ficar nervoso com aquela afirmação. Tão fofo. 

— Eu não… — começou alto. — Não estava te seguindo. — Baixou o tom à medida que percebeu realmente ser um stalker. Mas ora, não fazia por mal! Estava apaixonado, a culpa era inteirinha de Kyungsoo. Só ficava quase duas horas o observando porque aquele maldito pinguim era o dono de seu coração. 

— A culpa é sua! 

— Minha?! — Estava realmente surpreso. 

— Sim! Você é quem fica sendo todo lindo enquanto lê aqueles livros perto da janela, ou quando sorri ao ter o sol tocando a sua pele. Não tenho culpa se a forma como você mexe no seu cabelo deu um tiro certeiro no meu coração… 

O moreno não percebia, mas quanto mais se declarava, mais e mais o sorriso nos lábios de Kyungsoo aumentava. 

— A culpa não é minha por esse seu maldito sorriso lindo de coração me devastar inteirinho. A culpa é sua por ser o menino mais lindo desse bairro, por ser mais bonito que essa rua de casinhas coloridas! Depois não quer que eu te observe! — Kyungsoo achava as mãos na cintura cômicas. Jongin estava realmente falando sério. 

— Então admite ser um stalker?

Jongin congelou. 

Pego no pulo. 

Droga. 

— Sim… — sussurrou um tanto envergonhado, mas se sentia mais leve por ter dito todas aquelas coisas. 

Kyungsoo se aproximou, chegando bem pertinho, apertando as bochechas um pouco rosadas de Jongin. A verdade era que notara Jongin desde o início, desde a primeira vez que o menino entregador de jornais apareceu pelo bairro. Percebeu seu interesse por si logo de cara, afinal, Jongin não era nem um pouco discreto, mas gostava disso. Gostava de tudo nele. 

— Que tal irmos pegar alguns doces? — sugeriu, segurando a mão de Jongin. Riu do sorrisinho bobo que os lábios bonitos formaram. — E quem sabe depois possamos fazer algumas travessuras? 

🍭

— Kyungsoo, eu não vou sair na rua desse jeito! — A voz de Jongin estava abafada atrás da porta do banheiro. O moreno não saía de lá a quase meia hora. 

— Mas Jongin, é Halloween… Não podemos perder a nossa tradição! — Kyungsoo falava do outro lado, rindo ao ouvir seu namorado bufar dentro do banheiro. Não via nada demais naquela ideia de fantasias, era incrível na sua humilde opinião. 

Olhando-se no espelho, se sentia feliz pela fantasia de  _ NoFace _ combinar perfeitamente consigo. Estava há tempos querendo colocar aquela ideia em prática, mas precisava de um parceiro. Jongin combinava perfeitamente. 

Assim que ouviu a porta do banheiro abrir — finalmente —, não pôde conter um sorriso ao ver Jongin com aquela fantasia. 

— Você é uma ótima Chihiro! — Confessou, fazendo uma nota mental de que devia dizer para Jongin usar calções vermelhos mais vezes. 

— Para! ‘Tá falando isso só para me deixar melhor — queixou-se, todo manhoso, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito. 

— Não, é sério! Você está lindo nessa versão masculina... Preferia ser a Sophie do meu Howl? 

— Eu iria ser o Howl! — Jongin bradou decidido. 

Kyungsoo riu, caminhando até o moreno, abraçando-o. Tendo o mínimo cuidado para não sujá-lo com a maquiagem branca. Jongin era seu bebê grande. 

— Hyung… — começou. — Você está assustador. — Jongin nunca admitiria, mas sentia medo todas as vezes que aquele personagem aparecia do nada no filme japonês. 

— Eu sei! — Kyungsoo sorriu maldoso, e Jongin concluiu que o namorado era um bobo. Abraçou ele mais forte, chegando a tirar seus pezinhos do chão. 

— Vamos pegar alguns docinhos… — Kyungsoo sussurrou, selando seus lábios de leve nos de Jongin. Recebendo um sorriso bonito logo em seguida, ouvindo o namorado completar: 

— E fazer algumas travessuras depois.


End file.
